Caught At The Crime Scene
by KimLuvv
Summary: Portylon and Tawni maybe not be the best of friends but they do have something in common; they both are annoyed of Chad's and Sonny's daily flirts/fights. So they act like Zora and play a prank on them, to make them realize their loves. Channy one-shot.


Hey guys. I've had a lot of ideas for one shots and when I get the time, I write them, but my mom isnt fond of this and I'm getting low in school so its hard to update and stuff like that. But here's one that I got from a magazine, the whole magazine reading inspiration is written after the story.

**

* * *

Summary: Portylon and Tawni are annoyed of Chad and Sonny so they do a little prank on them to make them realize they love each other. Channy One-Shot**

**Caught at the Crime Scene**

**By: Aqua (Bunny and Channy Love)**

**One-Shot**

_**Portylon's Pov**_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good!"

"Oh we're so good!" _I COULDN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! Those 2 were flirting again outside of my dressing room door! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST KISS AND GET IT OVER WITH! Everybody realizes they're in love but those 2 LOUD dumb nuts wouldn't understand that._ I run out of my dressing room and scream at them.

"STOP FLIRTING AND KISS ALREADY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I was proud of myself for finally letting it out.

"We weren't flirting, and I would never want to kiss him!" Sonny pointed to Chad.

"Oh come on you would love to kiss the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad screamed back. _I wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but you guess that he was so in love with her, and same went with Sonny!_

"Wouldn't not!" Sonny yelled even though I could see the blood pounding while she blushed.

"Would to!"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Too,"

"Not!" Chad said by accident.

"Got you!" Sonny smiled and left skipping out of our stage and I swear I heard Chad sigh and just stare at her skipping out and smiling to himself. But he soon realized that I was there and yelled out,

"YEAH YOU BETTER LEAVE!" I just rolled my eyes and went back inside to my dressing room.

_I had to find a way of bringing them together, but to do that I needed one of Sonny's friends to help me. How about the 2 boys! NO! All they do is stuff there disgusting mouth under the yogurt machine, they should seriously learn "Portylon's bite, wipe and gloss treatment" and they would definitely need to use that treatment a lot. _

_The little freaky girl could help me by sneaking around, but I don't need anybody sneaking. My plan was short and simple. _

_Last but not least was the blonde girl. She was kind of like Sonny, because she knew she cared for Sonny but just wouldn't admit it. SHE WAS PERFECT and well the last one anyway. _

I quickly wrote my plan down on paper and planned it all out. Tawni was going to bring Sonny down to the falls studio at my queue and Chad and I would be ready for them. _Like I said I was not smart, but when it comes to love, I'm an Albert Einstein, I have no idea who in the world he is but I heard he was smart. _When my plan was fully finished, planned out and ready, I quickly sneaked out of the studio and went to Tawni's dressing room. _I only knew where it was because it was Sonny's and Chad always went there and described it to me. _It didn't take a genius to guess why he always went there. I knocked on the door, hoping that only Tawni would be there, and my wish came true.

"What do you want?!" Tawni exclaimed staring at me.

"I need your help," I asked solemnly.

"Why?"

"It will probably stop Chad's and Sonny's flirting/fighting situation," I smiled at her and when she fully heard me she had an evil smile.

"Anything!" She smiled and offered me to come in. I delightfully accepted.

"You probably know by now that they're in love, but won't admit it." I looked at her and all she did was nod.

"Well if we set them up, they'll probably stop fighting and kiss already!" I put up my hands as a sign of depression.

"I know they never shut up!" Tawni finally spoke.

"So this is what we do………" I went on and on and explained it to her. She quickly understood and we made a truce.

"So we do this right!" I said sticking my hand out to her.

"Defiantly!" She smiled and we shock our hands.

"You no Portylon this might actually work," Tawni smiled.

"Anything to stop their annoying fights," I said grunting.

"Yup same her girlfriend, same here," Tawni waved as I left and we both got to work on our plan for tomorrow.

_**Tomorrow Portylon's Pov**_

We had just finished rehearsal and I was right now walking to Chad's dressing room. I opened the door to see Chad with a magazine in his hand.

"Hey Chad!" I said sitting next to him on his couch. He jumped up,

"Don't you dare ever scare Chad-?"

"I know I know, Chad Dylan Cooper, you're so predictable…. anyway you wanna do something," I smiled changing the subject and doing the beginning of my plan.

"Sure what did you have in mind," He put down his magazine and got up.

"How about Truth or Dare," I said smiling innocently.

"Okay," He said looking freaked out by my smiled. We sat next to his couch and I placed something right behind him, but he couldn't notice because he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror.

"Okay Truth or Dare?" I asked looking at him.

"Truth" He smiled. _YES! Just what I was wanting, phase 2 of my plan, completed._

"Okay," I tapped my chin even though I had the question all planned out.

"Who are you totally in love with?" I smiled evilly and he looked down probably looking embarrassed.

"Um…" He was still looking red as a tomato.

"Come on Chad, you can tell me the truth, you can trust me." I smiled unknowingly.

"Alright, don't laugh," He looked up to me and I nodded, "I really like Sonny, her cute laugh, her cute hair, her cute smile and her cute and amazing personality." _YES! _I could see blood rushing through his cheeks. Before I got to respond Sonny and Tawni burst into the room. Sonny looking innocent and Tawni smiling and looking at me, _PHASE THREE IS NOW COMPLETE! _

_**Sonny's Pov**_

Tawni was dragging me to the falls studio because she told me that Chad had to say something to me. I just let myself get dragged by her. We stopped right in front of the speakers to where they practice their lines on the microphone but for some reason the microphone was missing.

"What's going on Tawni," I looked at her while she looked at her watch.

"Just wait… 3… 2…" Tawni walked up to the speaker and hit the on button. _HUH? _That's when a sound from it came on. It was Portylon's voice.

"_Who are you totally in love with?" She said,_

"_Umm…" It sounded like Chad's voice. _

"_Come on Chad, you can tell me the truth, you can trust me." _

"_Alright, don't laugh," He said, "I really like Sonny, her cute laugh, her cute hair, her cute smile and her cute and amazing personality." _What! I just stood there speechless but Tawni took me by the arm and for some reason she was smiling. She took me to Chad's dressing room and there sat Chad and Portylon. Portylon was looking at Tawni and smiling just like Tawni was.

"I didn't know you like me," I finally spoke looking at the Chad that was as red as a red chili pepper.

"Let's leave Tawni," The giggling and smiling Portylon got up and grabbed the smiling and giggling Tawni out of the room. Chad and I just stood there, Chad staring into my eyes while I got lost in the oceans of his blue eyes.

"I didn't know you heard me," Chad finally spoke.

"Tawni grabbed me and opened the speakers to the sound system and I heard you and Portylon." As soon as I said that Chad rushed to the sofa and brought up a microphone.

"Portylon and Tawni were probably planning this," He said swinging the microphone.

"Wow those two working together, never thought that would happen." I laughed but a snort came out and I quickly covered my mouth turning red. He brought my hand down from my mouth down.

"Don't, it's cute." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I turned even redder.

"So is it true," I asked looking down at the floor.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"All those things you said," I didn't look up but he brought my face up.

"It was Truth and Dare wasn't it, and yes it was defiantly true." I looked up at him smiling. He reached forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So you want to go out," He asked smiling.

"I'd love to," I smiled back.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good,"

"Oh we're so good!" I smiled and quickly left. _I'd thought I'd never say this, but thank you Tawni and Portylon! _

_**Tawni's Pov**_

We both quickly hurried out of the room and went up to the speakers and sat next to them. We listened to their whole conversation and I was positive I heard a kiss or too. They bickered but it was love bickering so it was fine.

"We make a good team," I smiled to Portylon.

"Yeah we do," She nodded ecstatically and we high fived. _I could see that this was a start of a beautiful friendship. _

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I was reading a magazine that had talked about embarrassing moments, and these girls that was playing truth or dare during a rehearsal for a musical they were doing. They didn't know that there was a microphone next to them and that it was on. They asked each other their crush and out of the 2 girls one had said her crush which happened to be a boy in the musical. The whole cast had heard them and so did the crush and he had asked her, "I didn't know you liked me," And the girl was so embarrassed. The magazine had a picture of Sonny with a Chance Season 2 and had a picture of Selena Gomez so I wanted to steal the magazine from my friend. LOL, joking, joking I wasn't actually going to steal it. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT. **


End file.
